


Let's Keep Walking, together.

by demishankwrites



Series: I'll Always Be Home With You [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, doctor!tooru, firefighter and doctor, firefighter!hajime, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishankwrites/pseuds/demishankwrites
Summary: A handsome firefighter brought into a medical tent of a gorgeous doctor because of the most fatal injury caused by mankind's destructive force of fur...Iwaizumi Hajime, firefighter, scratched by the cat of a kid he rescued.Oikawa Tooru, doctor, smiling brightly and laughing at how his patient got scratched.Cue in the friends and juniors, such a sight to behold.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: I'll Always Be Home With You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Let's Keep Walking, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Another (sporadic) update by yours truly. This was partially inspired (maybe) of me recently watching Fire Force and finally having caught up to the latest chapter of Haikyuu!! Anyway, enjoy reading! :) There are small interactions by other ships from the anime, once again enjoy reading!

“Wait, you’re wounded not because of saving civilians, nor passing through a burning door or wall, but because a child’s cat scratched your cheek in surprise?” He asks once more, failing to suppress the grin decorating his face.

The questioned man felt his cheeks turn a tad bit warm from the query of the beautiful doctor inches away from him, “Y-Y-Yeah, p-p-pretty f-f-funny, huh?” The dark-haired man curses at himself quietly, angry at the slight stutters he had just produced.

A chuckle escapes the medical worker’s mouth, nodding his head in agreement, he comes closer to the firefighter, “Sneaky cat, scratching a handsome face to boot. Don’t you think so, Hajime-kun?” 

The doctor asks as he continues to examine the wound, unaware of his patient who was having a major gay panic because of some handsome doctor grinning at him.

~ one hour earlier ~

The whole neighborhood was in a state of panic, several people were out on their streets dressed in thin clothes--ready for a good night’s sleep but the scene in front of them made sure no one is going to have a good sleep tonight.

Thick black smoke covered the night sky as a roaring sea of bright orange and red flames engulfed the three story apartment with everything within its reach. Tears were falling as distressed shouts echoed at the horrendous sight but it was silenced as a loud siren and flashing red lights made its way in front of the apartment.

A large red vehicle was parked in front, several men quickly got out of the fire truck. All of them were adorned in black turnouts and black boots, assessing the situation until a white-grey haired man came out and started shouting, 

“Hey hey hey! Let’s put this fire out and rescue everyone’s relatives. Don’t worry people, we will save your family!” The crowd went silent, staring at the man who had a determined look on his face. 

A man with short dark hair was holding a hose, aiming at the flames, “Let’s go! 1, 2, 3!” 

At his command, water shot out of the nozzle dousing the flames while another man with jet black hair spiked upwards, standing beside him, also sloshed water at the burning building.

The man with white-grey hair, accompanied by two men, stepped nearer to the apartment’s entrance.

“Captain, I think you should work on your introduction. The “hey hey hey” feels a bit off to hear, Bokuto-san.” A man with cerulean blue eyes pointed out, staring at the burning flames with a stoic face.

“Ehh? Kageyama! It's like my brand now, you know? Hey, Iwaizumi, do you think it’s weird.” The captain of the firefighter squad asked his other colleague with a worried pout.

The aforementioned man simply shrugged in response, “I don’t know, Cap. Sounds weird but hey at least we’re doing our job properly.” He responds as they await the signal.

“Oi, the fire shouldn’t be that strong anymore. You can go in!” The man with spiky black hair signalled at them, still soaking water at the surging flames.

“Got it, Kuroo! Daichi! Alright, Kageyama, Iwaizumi, let’s search for people stuck inside.” The three of them rushed inside the apartment, shielding themselves from inhaling the smoke and the heat of the flames. 

Kageyama searched the first floor while Bokuto went to the third leaving Iwaizumi exploring the second story, where the flames were noticeably thicker and stronger. He slowly approached the floor, looking around for signs of life as flames fiercely roared around him.

Iwaizumi Hajime was working for Sendai’s Fire Force for a couple of years now and he was proud of everything his company does for the city. He always had a strong sense of wanting to save people, his primary motivation for joining the company. And he can say that his co-workers also shared his vision of keeping people safe.

Daichi Sawamura was a close friend of his, they met during his first year in the company. Being both new bloods, the two often got assigned together during patrols and actual rescue operations strengthening their bond plus their respect for each other’s sense of responsibility. 

After a year, Tetsurou Kuroo was transferred to their unit because of being short-handed in members together with their current team captain, Bokuto Koutarou.

In contrast with Sawamura’s calm and fatherly attitude, Kuroo and Bokuto were masters of pranks and comedies causing occasional headaches to their company but always knew how to boost everyone’s morale and mood. Despite being pranksters, both men did amazing jobs from their previous units as firefighters. 

It was no surprise that Bokuto was appointed as their team captain, setting aside the factor that he is quite a handful and the man’s humble words of, “I don’t know why I’m captain, I’m just an ordinary man wanting to save people from flames.”

And after a few months, a new and dependable recruit was assigned to their group going by the name of Kageyama Tobio. The boy was two years younger than them but seemed the most mature (a lie after seeing him losing his cool over a kid that cried when he ‘accidentally’ shouted at the poor youngster due to stress while putting out a fire) out of them and always relaxed. 

Despite being young and new to the job, it was quite noticeable that he also embodies what their company team believes in. And Hajime was very grateful for his job and this team, the best co-workers that he could’ve ever asked for.

“Help!” His ears heard a faint shout from across the second room of the floor, Iwaizumi quickly made his way to the source of the sound with careful steps as the fire continued to blaze despite the efforts of Daichi and Kuroo. 

He reached the third door as the distressed voice got louder and louder, “I’m coming! Please stay calm, I’ll help you!” He shouts back to the voice, releasing a frustrated sigh as he stands in front of a raging flame blocking his path. The man examines the small gap in between and with a heavy breath, he dashes through the narrow direction.

Luckily, only the edge of his turnout got a bit burnt from the fire as he made it to the fourth door of the building. “Help! Please! Help me!” The voice was now audible enough, coming from the final room of the burning building. 

“I’m right here, don’t worry. I’ll save you, no matter what.” He replied in a determined voice as he quickly went to the fifth door, which was unfortunately closed. Hajime tried opening it but the knob won’t turn even if he tried pushing through it with force.

“Excuse me, are you away from the door? I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, Sendai Fire Force. I will help you.” He shouts over at the door, “Y-Y-Yes, I’m away from the door, sir!” A terrified and anxious voice replied to him.

He sighs in relief as he cups the side of his turnout, reaching for the axe that is safely tucked around his side. He got it out of its safety case and aimed at the door, “I’m gonna break the door with an axe. Please make sure that you stay away from the door.” Iwaizumi warned, readying his axe as the voice from the other side replied with an audible shout of ‘yes’.

Iwaizumi mightily swung the axe at the wooden door, splitting it open bit by bit as he continued his actions. A few more hacks and slashes as the door now resembled a mouth with broken teeth, the firefighter forced himself through the tattered pieces and finally broke it. 

At the other side, he was greeted by a small figure of a boy who had a towel around his mouth and tears falling down his face. The child runs toward Hajime, clinging onto him while mumbling a thousand “thank you’s”. He ruffles the boy’s head, “Don’t worry, I’ll get us out of here. Alright?” and kneels down to eye level with the young boy.

The small boy continues to sniffle but nods his head, “Wait! Can we rescue our cat too?” He gestures towards the dining table of the small room. Iwaizumi follows the boy’s gaze, spotting a ball of white fur on top of the table meowing in fear.

He nods at the kid, “Wait for me outside, stay there, alright? I’ll go get your cat.” The small boy flashes him a bright grin, despite the roaring flames around them, “Thank you, mister!” 

Hajime sighs as he stares at the cat, thinking that it would be an easy job to rescue a ball of fur. He moves closer to the table, “Hey there, puffball.” He waves at the white furred cat, finding his own gesture silly, who sneers at him in response.

_ Well, fuck. You’re a ball of fur filled with some attitude, huh?  _ Iwaizumi ignores the sneer and tries to reach for the cat but it almost scratches him, hissing violently at him. He shakes his head in annoyance, jumping to his feet when the ceiling of the house started creaking and breaking apart. 

He musters up his courage and grabs the cat from the table while dashing outside the room but not before a violent hiss and scratch from the cat was given (with love) to the firefighter. 

Iwaizumi got outside just in time as the ceiling collapses down blowing dusts around them while he shields the young boy and the stupid cat that scratched his face. 

“Mister! Your cheek is--” The boy points out, looking at him with concern.

The firefighter simply nods at him, “It’s fine. Let’s just get you out of here. Oh, and you bring your cat. She’s not very friendly.” 

He hands the hissing cat the boy, the ball of white fur nestling quietly and meowing once it felt the familiar contact of its owner.

“I’m sorry. She’s not really fond of other people.” the kid explained with a sad frown.

The fireman chuckles a little, “Hey it’s fine. It's just a small scratch. Come on, let’s get you out of here.” He said as he carried the child, rushing out of the burning apartment with a bleeding cheek because of some sassy cat of a child.

#

#

“Grandma!” The kid jumps down from Iwaizumi’s arms at the sight of his worried grandma waiting outside the now burnt apartment. 

He runs to hug her, the cat circling around them and meowing like it's like some angel but Iwaizumi won’t be fooled. His cheek hurts a little as the old woman walks to him with a teary smile.

“Thank you, kind sir, for rescuing my grandson. I was just going to buy some cat food so I was outside when the building started burning. Thank you for keeping my grandson safe.” she repeated again and again.

Iwaizumi nods at the old woman and flashes a warm smile, “No need to thank me, ma’am. I was only doing my job.” 

The young boy moves toward him, “Thank you again, mister! I want to be like you someday, protecting people in every way I can. Oh, and Snowflake says sorry too.” 

He raises the cat up at Iwaizumi, who chuckles and warily stares at the white furball that meows softly and looks at him innocently. 

_ Damn you, sassy furball.  _ The fireman kneels down to the boy’s height, “You protect your grandma and Snowflake, uhh…” 

The boy grins widely, “My name is Hiro, mister fireman!”

“Fitting, Hiro the Hero. I know you’ll grow up to be a good boy and someone who people can depend on.” Iwaizumi says while ruffling Hiro’s hair, who puts the cat on the ground and hugs Hajime once more.

He waves goodbye to Hiro and his grandma, “Iwaizumi-san!” ,when a voice calls out causing the firefighter to turn at the source of the voice.

Kageyama rushes to him, “You finally made it out! Bokuto-san and the others were worried because we couldn’t find you near the medical team that had just arrived a few minutes ago.”

“Sorry, I was talking with the kid I’ve rescued.” he notices the younger man looking at him with worry. 

“Iwaizumi-san your che--” he starts in a worried voice.

“Oh this? It's just a small scratch from the cat--” the older man tried to explain but was simply cutoff.

“Let’s go to the medical team, Iwaizumi-san!” And before he could protest, Kageyama dragged his senpai towards the direction of the medical team.

#

#

“Oi, shrimpy tangerine, where’s your best doctor around here, huh?” Kageyama asks in an impatient tone towards a small boy with wild orange hair talking with a blond-haired man that is a bit taller than the shrimp.

The questioned man turns around, glaring at Kageyama, “You’re just freakishly tall, Bakageyama! Blehhh! And why should I help you, ask someone else!” Shortie replied while sticking out his tongue.

“Huh?! You dumbass tangerine, you wanna go?!” Kageyama retorts, moving closer to the smaller man.

“I won’t back down, Scaregeyama!” The other man replies, moving towards Kageyama.

Iwaizumi sighs at the scene, “Tobio, stop it. You too, shrimpy.”

“Shoyo, we have to help him. Even if you hate Kageyama. Look at his colleague.” The blond haired man reasons out as he pulls back the orange-haired shrimp.

As on cue, Shoyo turns to look at Iwaizumi and his eyes animatedly widen at the sight of the firefighter’s wounded cheek.

“Uwahhh! Your cheek!” he exclaims in shock.

“That’s why I told you to help us, dumbass!” Tobio replies snarkily.

Shrimpy glares at him but focuses back on Iwaizumi, “Please follow me to Oikawa-san, mister. He is one of our team’s best doctors.” he said in a proud voice.

* * *

Hinata Shoyo, Shrimpy introduced himself politely with a little bit of bickering with Kageyama who insisted on coming with them, led them towards the tent where this “Oikawa-san” was staying…

“Agaashi! You’re so awesomeeee!” An energetic and booming voice got Iwaizumi’s attention making him turn and get a glimpse of his grey-haired captain talking lively with another man who had black hair. The man looked a little bit annoyed at his captain’s loudness but the small smile on the man’s face told him otherwise.

Hajime glanced around, seeing a couple of civilians getting treated by medical personnels. 

“Tobio, look at all these people being treated. I don’t want to be a nuisance and make their jobs more tedious than it already is. It’s just a slight scratch, anyway. Hinata, thanks for the--” 

But before he could even finish his sentence, the tangerine haired boy faced him with a worried frown, “Mister firefighter, it’s alright. We have a lot of talented personnels in our unit and helping a person in need is never a nuisance, whether the injury is life-threatening or not.”

“As much as I hate to agree with this dumbass, I think he’s right, Iwaizumi-san.” Kageyama replied reluctantly.

“Besides, Oikawa-san would probably scold me when I let an injured person untreated.” Hinata added with a bright smile towards Hajime.

He sighs, a soft smile decorating his face, “Alright. I guess I’ll just see this Oikawa-san that you are talking about.” 

The small medical personnel nods happily, leading them through three medium-sized olive green tents set side by side. Inside one of the tents, Iwaizumi saw in glance, showed Daichi talking with a white haired man. 

When they reached the final tent, Hinata peeked first then signalled the two firefighters to wait outside. A minute passed when the shrimp peeked out his tangerine head, “Oikawa-san is ready to see you, Hajime-kun.” 

The man stepped out and lifted the tent a little as Iwaizumi nodded and slowly stepped towards the tent followed closely by Kageyama who was stopped by a thin arm from following.

“As far as my training goes and based on my observations, you’re clearly fine, Bakageyama.” Hinata said, looking at the black-haired man with narrowed eyes.

The other man clicks his tongue in annoyance, “Huh? You’re not even a doctor yet, right?”

Shoyo glared at him, “Yes, you’re correct but I do know how to assess my patients! Here, let me show you, Scaregayama!” He grabs hold of Tobio’s arm, dragging the taller man away who tried to shake his grip off.

“Oi, let go of me!” The two started fighting, glaring at one another as Iwaizumi shook his head in disbelief and was about to separate the two when a figure stepped out of the tent.

“Shoyo, where’s the patient you told me about?” a man wearing a lab coat asks in wonder.

Iwaizumi turned to him and felt his eyes widen, speechless at how the man managed to look amazing in his simple uniform. He stared at the man’s fluffy dark brown hair, a part of him wishing to be able to run his hand through it. 

Hinata looked at the man, eyes widening in fear, “Oikawa-san! I’m sorry!” He removed his grip from Kageyama and quickly went beside Iwaizumi.

“This is the patient, Oikawa-san. Iwaizumi-kun, this is Dr. Oikawa Tooru.” Shoyo introduced the two to one another, bowing his head.

Hajime looks at the doctor, shocked to see a bright smile appearing on the doctor’s face, “Pleased to meet you, Iwaizumi-kun. Oh, you do have a rather large scratch on your face.” 

Oikawa points out, moving a bit closer to his patient’s face much to Iwaizumi’s embarrassment and the man suddenly felt conscious from the doctor’s gaze.

Hinata sighs in relief of not being lectured and is about to run away like a ninja but a hand grabs his arm, “Oi, you’re going to prove to me that you’re capable, right?”

The orange-haired man looks at the owner of the hand, greeted by a creepily smiling Kageyama Tobio. 

“Hmm? Shoyo may not look like it but that little guy is a hardworking assistant of mine. I’m sure he’ll be able to fix you up… uh?” Oikawa said with a smile that faltered at not knowing the man’s name.

“Kageyama Tobio. You’ll be able to patch up, Iwaizumi-san, right?” he asks in a serious tone.

The doctor nods at him, “Of course. It’s just a scratch, as long as it's not infected. Everything will go smoothly. Wait, your name is Kageyama? Shoyo, is he the one you’re talk--”

Shoyo shook his head, full on red, vigorously, “N-N-No! That’s a different one, Oikawa-san! Excuse us, I’ll borrow some… from S-S-Suga-san! Goodbye!” 

He dashes away from Iwaizumi and Oikawa, pulling Tobio by his arm, “Oi! Slow down you dumbass tangerine tomato! Oi!” 

Iwaizumi sighs in frustration, “I’m sorry about my junior, he’s quite… uhh--”

“Intense? It’s alright. My assistant can be quite a handful too, but Tobio is in good hands.” Oikawa replied to him.

“And so are you, Hajime-kun. Come on, I’ll check your wound.” He added with a bright smile, walking towards his tent as the fireman followed him inside with slightly flushed cheeks.

#

#

The tent contained a small table that had a couple of papers stacked neatly, a single emergency bed that was empty, and a couple of chairs for patients to sit on.

“Please take a seat beside my table, Hajime-kun. I’ll just wash my hands and put on some gloves then check on your wound.” Oikawa said with a grin as he went to his table, reaching for a green plastic bottle.

Iwaizumi sat down, watching the doctor move around the small make-shift office. He felt his cheeks warmed up whenever he realized how much he stared at the man with brown hair.

_ Who can blame me, right? He’s gorgeous and kind and understanding. But that bright smile of his?  _ He calmed himself down, wondering why he’s suddenly a teenager again gushing about another person.

“So, how did you even get that wound? I asked Shoyo but he said that he forgot to ask you.” Oikawa wonders out loud as he slips on medical gloves.

The black-haired man felt his cheeks flush red as he cleared his throat, “Actually, a cat did this to my face.”

“Wait, you mean this was done by a cat? Not some falling debris or surging flames or any hazardous thing that could’ve injured a firefighter?” Oikawa asks in a tone filled with disbelief.

Iwaizumi sighs and manages a sheepish smile, “Yeah. It was owned by this kid I rescued after being locked inside his room because his grandmother went out to buy food for the damn cat.”

The doctor laughs at the story, “Sorry, I feel that laughing is inappropriate for the situation, but that was quite entertaining to hear.” He wipes his tears a little, wearing a bright grin towards his patient.

“It’s alright. It is quite entertaining, if you think about it. A sassy furball being a hazard in my line of work.” Hajime explains causing Oikawa to laugh more, giving a beautiful sight to the firefighter who was smitten by the beautiful smile decorating the already gorgeous face.

“Well you guys do get called to rescue kittens stuck above tree branches, right?” The doctor asks while walking closer to his patient.

“Yeah. But this time, I got to encounter a feisty feline.” He answers with a chuckle, feeling conscious again when Oikawa sat on the seat across the one where he’s currently sat upon.

The brown-haired doctor moved his seat closer to Iwaizumi, their knees almost bumping. He slowly raised his hand, finger grazing upon Hajime’s cheek and hazel nut eyes wide as he examined the large gash.

Iwaizumi refused to look back at him, heart thumping wildly, but he lost the fight and gazed back at his doctor. 

He admired how focused Oikawa was at what he was doing, the skin that his finger gently grazes felt like it was set on fire, and the close proximity from one another only drove the firefighter into a major (silent) gay panic.

Then as cliche ass moments go, their eyes met in the midst of everything. Hazelnut eyes brimming with focus gazes back to an emerald pair filled with wonder, time slowed down a little and forgotten the large gash and finger grazing it.

Unconsciously, the flustered firefighter slowly places his own hand on top of his doctor’s whose cheeks suddenly got a wild fire of blush spreading in shades of red and pink.

Iwaizumi noticed his reaction, slightly hurt when he pulled away from his cheek and stood up from the seat.

“Sorry!” They exclaimed at each other, eyes widening in surprise.

Oikawa turns around, “I-I-I’ll c-c-clean y-y-your wound! I’ll just get the disinfectant and yeah. W-W-Wait o-o-over there!” 

The doctor shuffles around the small area, clumsily bumping with his table and some of the chairs as Hajime watched him with an amused smile.

_ He pulled away.  _ His mind reminded him, the smile faltering a bit, “P-P-Please l-l-look at m-m-me, H-H-Hajime-kun.” The brown haired doctor squeaks out while holding up a cotton bud with a sufficient amount of disinfectant on it.

Iwaizumi felt blood rushing to his face at the sound of his name being called, “T-T-Tell me if it s-s-stings.” His doctor said, face rivalling a tomato.

“Ah.” He lets out as Oikawa starts dabbing the cotton bud, looking away from the doctor who ignored the sound and randomly humming a song.

“Sorry! I start humming when I’m embarrassed… Not that I’m embarrassed right now, okay? Oh it’s getting hot in here, don’t you agree, Iwaizumi-kun? Haha. That cat really is a meanie for scratching you. Imagine messing up a handsome face to boot. Right, Hajime-kun?” Oikawa blabbered out loud, cleaning the wound and eyes widening in realization.

“Handsome face to boot?” Hajime repeats in a slow tone.

“Ah! All done! Wait, let me get a bandage!” Oikawa moves away, frantically searching for a bandage to put on his patient's face and send him out of here because this is not good for his heart.

_ Or is it?  _ He heard in the back of his mind, gasping to himself and shaking away the thought.

The dark-haired firefighter sat on his chair, wondering what happened to the calm and collected doctor to become a blushing mess right now.

_ Is it because of me? Handsome face to boot?  _ He thought quietly but quickly stopped himself by looking around the tent, spotting a box of bandages on the table.

“Uhh, Dr. Oikawa?” He calls out to the doctor who was searching the small bag placed on one of the chairs.

“Yes!” Oikawa turns to look at him with such speed, Iwaizumi thought he got whiplashed.

He points at his table, “There’s a box of bandages.”

The doctor rushes to the side of his table, “Thank you, Hajime-kun! Sorry for the trouble.” He said with a smile while scratching the back of his neck.

He went back in front of him, leaning down and Iwaizumi maintained eye contact as Oikawa slowly got closer to his face. The doctor’s finger touches his cheek once more, a slight shiver running down the man’s back and he could see how the man bit his lip in concentration.

“All done!” Oikawa declared with a bright grin, releasing a sigh of relief while clutching his heart that was thumping wildly.

Iwaizumi stood up as he was handed by a small mirror, reflecting his now patched-up cheek done by a gorgeous doctor. He puts down the mirror on the table, running a hand through his hair and looking at Oikawa who was busying himself with washing his hands.

“I’m sorry about earlier, Dr. Oikawa. When I touched your hand…” He trails off, not wanting to add the words,  _ because I really wanted to touch your hand and feel you hold me longer than what a normal doctor would do. _

Oikawa walks towards him wearing a soft smile, “It’s alright. And please, you can call me, Oikawa.”

The firefighter smiles back, “Alright, Oikawa. Thank you for patching me up.”

“Of course, it’s my sworn duty to help people in need.” He replies with a bright grin, not knowing what to do or say after those ‘moments’ with Iwaizumi.

The pair stood there awkwardly, not talking and shifting their weight on their feet. 

“I think I should go now.” Hajime mumbles almost inaudibly, scratching the back of his neck.

_ Yes!  _ “No!” Oikawa exclaimed, eyes wide in shock and looking away when the dark-haired man gave him a curious stare.

He moved closer to him, “What?”

The brown-haired man jumped from the proximity, “What I mean is that--”

“Oikawa, are you done with the… Oya?” The pair stood frozen in their spots, faces inches away from one another as a man with messy ebony black hair together with a white-grey haired man peeked inside the tent.

“Oya oya?” Iwaizumi turned to look at the two heads, noticing a smirking Bokuto and the man beside him was giving a teasing stare to Oikawa.

Oikawa moved back a little causing him to trip a bit and almost fall but because of a certain someone’s quick reflexes, he was saved by a pair of strong arms.

Hajime caught him, arms wrapped tightly around the doctor who had his hands on his patient’s shoulders. 

“Are we disturbing, Oikawa-san?” Black hair asked with a smirk causing Oikawa to squirm out of Iwaizumi’s hold while mumbling a ‘thank you’ at the man.

“Akaashi, n-n-no! Hajime-kun is all patched up as y-y-you can see. I did my job, okay?” He reasons out, suddenly looking at the ground.

Akaashi smirked and looked at Iwaizumi with a warm smile then back at his colleague, “Yeah, he looks really patched up.”

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, feeling a little bit embarrassed but a glimpse of his red-faced doctor who was still gazing at the ground made him smile a little.

“Iwaizumi, let’s go. The citizens want to give us something as a thank you gift and the whole team needs you to be there.” Bokuto said with a bright grin and motioned at Akaashi and Oikawa, “You two should also join us. Come on, Agaaaaashi! Bring your friend there too.”

Akaashi sighed but nonetheless nodded, “Yes, Bokuto-san. I’ll just have to discuss something with Oikawa. We’ll follow you there.” The Sendai Fire Force captain cheered a little and dragged Iwaizumi out of the tent.

“Wait, thanks again, Oikawa. See you around, I hope so.” Hajime said before he stepped out of the tent.

The brown-haired doctor smiled in response, heart thumping wildly, “Aka-chan.”

Akaashi glances at him, “I think. I’m…”

“Gay? You sure are, Oikawa-san.” The other doctor replied, earning a pout from Oikawa, “I could say the same thing to you, that owl-looking captain looks really like your type.”

“No. He does not. Let’s just go.” Akaashi said with a stoic face but the blush coating his face told Oikawa that he was correct.

* * *

“Still thinking about Hajime-kun?” Akaashi Keiji asked the man beside him as they walked back to the hospital after having lunch outside.

“Who’s that?” A white-haired man asks who was currently eating an ice cream.

“Suga-chan, he’s a colleague of a Sawamura-kun.” Oikawa replied, thinking about Iwaizumi whom he last saw three weeks ago.

The man called Suga turned to him, grinning brightly, “Oh, so looks like me and Akaashi aren’t the only ones who got smitten by some firemen, huh?”

Akaashi releases a loud sigh, “Please, Sugawara, don’t compare me to you and Oikawa. I do not like Bokuto-san.”

“Ehh? But, Aka-chan, you said he looked amazing in his uniform though, remember?” Oikawa asked with a teasing tone as Suga nodded enthusiastically.

The black-haired man shakes his head, face flushed red, “I did not say something lik--”

“Agaaaaaaaaashiiii!” A loud and familiar voice interrupted the three doctor’s conversation when a horned-owl looking man came running towards them.

Akaashi’s eyes widened in surprise, sending a glare towards his colleagues who were grinning at him.

“Bokuto-san, nice to see you. But what are you--” The doctor was cut off again by the firefighter captain, “I got a papercut. Patch me up, please. Let’s go.” He grabs hold of Akaashi’s arm and drags the doctor inside.

Sugawara and Oikawa laughed to themselves, “Hey, sorry for the trouble of our captain. He intentionally cut his fingers just to see Akaashi again.”

Both doctors turned to the owner of the voice, Oikawa’s eyes widening in shock, who was Daichi Sawamura together with Iwaizumi Hajime who was looking at Oikawa.

They all greeted each other but the white-haired doctor got an idea, “Daichi, why don’t we check upon Akaashi and Bokuto. Oikawa, you stay here with Iwaizumi. Bye!” Suga said with a teasing grin and practically dragged Sawamura inside the building.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood there awkwardly, left by their own colleagues.  _ Suga-chan you might look like an angel but sometimes you really do seem like a mischievous little devil…  _ He thought with an annoyed smile, the firefighter glancing at him.

“Uh, did you already have lunch?” Iwaizumi asks, looking away when Oikawa glanced at him.

The doctor, ignoring the wild thumping of his heart, nodded, “Yeah. I had lunch with Aka-chan and Suga-chan. You?”

“Yeah. We are actually on break but Bokuto, as Sawamura said, thought of this silly idea just to see Akaashi again.” Iwaizumi explains, chuckling a bit.

Oikawa laughs, “So you and Daichi just got dragged by him?”

The dark-haired man shakes his head, “Daichi and I actually wanted to come. He wanted to visit Suga… And well I wanted… to… see you… again. Yeah.”

Hajime sighs loudly, “That sounded weird, sorry, I guess--”

A hand turns him towards the direction of the brown-haired doctor, “It’s not weird. I actually wanted to see you again too, Hajime-kun.”

Emerald eyes widen in shock, “Y-Y-You what?” Iwaizumi can’t believe what he was hearing and how loud his heart was beating inside his chest.

Oikawa runs a hand on his neck, “I wanted to see you again. I wanted to get your number back then but that was not really allowed because you were a patient of mine.”

“And like I said before-, he runs a finger on the now unscraped cheek of Iwaizumi much to the man’s surprise. 

-such a sneaky cat to scratch such a handsome face to boot, Hajime-kun.” Oikawa said with a bright smile towards the fireman.

Iwaizumi felt his cheeks burn brighter, “Uhh would you like to go for dessert then?”

The doctor chuckled, “Hajime-kun, aren’t you being too fast? I mean we’re just meeting again.”

“What?! I didn’t mean--” His ears were also red, Oikawa grinning at the sight.

“I’m teasing you. Of course, I still have some time to spare before my shift starts again.” Tooru replied as he glanced at his watch.

The pair walked side by side, “Uhm, you can drop the honorifics. Iwaizumi or Hajime is fine.”

Oikawa looked at him and smiled, “Is ‘Iwa-chan’ alright?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect. Just like you.” Iwaizumi replies back but cringing a bit, “Sorry, that sounded way too cheesy even for me.”

The doctor laughs at him, “No, it’s alright. I’m fine with you being cheesy, Iwa-chan.”

#

#

The pair continued walking together, side by side, then hand in hand. In the brightest days with the sun shining bright or even in the stormiest days with black clouds everywhere; they walked together and had no plan of letting go of one another.

Years continued and they were still walking together, down the road of a bright future. And the very first step, Oikawa was walking by himself down the aisle where at the end there was Iwaizumi, looking at him like he was his everything.

“Iwa-chan, let’s keep walking together.”

“We will keep walking together, Tooru.”

A walk of a lifetime with a person worth walking with for a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youuu for reading!! Iwaoi now owns my soul, an OTP that I'm currently obsessed about. Anyway, see you soon!! :)


End file.
